The Thoughts Series
by LyssaGranger
Summary: Just a collection of thoughts by some characters. No real pairing just Harry Potter. Enjoy.
1. Moony's Thoughts

A/N : This is part of the "Thoughts" series (#1). This is Moony's Thoughts. Writing this helped me get through (not over but through) The Death in book 5. This does contain spoilers.  
  
Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter. Thank You - that is all.  
  
Moony's Thoughts  
  
Ever since that day in the Department of Mysteries my life has been torture. The Score is now Voldermort - 4, Marauders - 1.  
  
He has taken all of my best friends away from me. First he turned Wormtail against us all. (Point - Voldemort)  
He then killed Lily and Prongs. (Point - Voldemort)  
But he was unable to kill Harry. (Point - Marauders)  
He turned me against Padfoot. (Point - Voldemort) I just recently found the truth behind all that. Padfoot and I had thought we would now be able to even out the score. How wrong we were.  
That was before the Department of Mysteries. (Point - Voldemort) He indirectly took Padfoot away from me again. I know Padfoot is happy, he went down in battle protecting his Godson. I know that where ever he is, he's happy. But the selfish part of me hates Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail and Lily too. They left me here, alone. So how can I not be selfish? I don't like thinking only about myself but I just can't help it.  
I'm very alone.  
  
*Moony 


	2. Padfoot's Thoughts

A/N : This is Story #2 in the "Thoughts" series. This is Padfoot's thoughts. Contains spoilers.  
  
Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter. Thank You - that is all.  
  
Padfoot's Thoughts #2 In Series  
  
I can remember my last few minutes in the Department. I was fighting Bella, my cousin. I was teasing and taunting her. I kept asking if thats all she had.  
  
I thought I knew my cousin. I thought she was weak.  
  
I remember her as a child. She was weak and I use to tease her and make fun of her. Not in a mean way, although I never did like her. Just in a fun way.  
  
But I made a huge mistake while we were fighting, down in the Department. I mistaken her for the child she was, instead of the lady she had become. I hadn't realized she had grown up and gotten stronger.  
  
I remember teasing her. I remember shooting a curse at her. I remember her shooting a curse at me. It hit me. And then -  
  
I remember falling back, into the veil.  
  
I remember wondering what was going to happen to Harry. I was the only one he had left. I was the only one who loved him like a father would have loved their son. Then I remeber Lily and James. Was I dying? If I was would I be able to see them again?  
  
Then I remember Moony. I knew I would miss him. But I also knew he would make sure Harry would be alright.  
  
I remember being happy. I was going down in battle. Just like I had wanted.  
  
But that day I made the biggest mistake ever.  
  
I under estimated my cousin - Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
Padfoot 


	3. Ron's Thoughts

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.  
  
A/N : Alright guys, you all don't seem to interested in my series Thoughts but I like writing them, so I'm going to keep going! So if anyone actually reads this ... enjoy!  
  
Ron's Thoughts #3 In Series  
  
I can't take this much longer, Mione is so pretty and nice and sweet and kind and wonderful and amazing and ... well I could go on forever like this but I wont. I'll get right to the point. I like her, I might even love her. I've known her since first year, when we were eleven and I even remember the first time we met, on the Hogwarts Express. Harry and I were pigging out on sweets from the trolly and she came in, as cute as ever, looking for Neville's toad, Trevor. She asked us if we had seen him and we brushed her aside with a simple no.  
  
Mione, being who she is, didn't take the hint and leave. She stayed and talked for a while, introducing herself to us, telling us to get into our robes, pointing out the obvious fact - I couldn't do magic. Merlin she was so cute. Of course, back then I didn't think that, back then I just kept thinking 'If I knew how to do hexes she'd be in a lot of trouble'.  
  
Then when we got to school, of course we were all sorted into the same house ... I think that was kind of Fate's little way of starting all this. Now we're all such close friends, nothing could tear us apart.  
  
As we grew up together we got closer and closer, everyday our friendship was tested, but never more than the hardest times in our lives. Times when we were all forced into battle against the Dark Lord, helping Harry through everything.  
  
I was always so worried about Hermione when we went into battle, I didn't care about my well being, and I knew Harry could take care of his self. But Hermione ... I knew if I ever lost her, my world would die along with her.  
  
But the scariest thing would be to lose her, and never tell her how I really feel about her. I would never be able to live with myself then. I know I have to tell her, but I can't, not yet. It's not the right time.  
  
But then ... when will be the right time?  
  
It's now, or never.  
  
Ron 


	4. Hermione's Thoughts

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.  
  
A/N : Here's another Thought's! This time it' Mione's! Enjoy.

Hermione's Thoughts 

#4 In Series  
  
Ron! Yes, Ron! He's all I think about, all I dream about, all I care about. He's driving me crazy, it's gotten to the point where I can't even do homework or read a book without finding something that reminds me about him in one of the books. He's everywhere I go, even if he's not near me.  
  
Of course, the problem is, he's always near me. We're best friends and we're always together, along with Harry and Ginny. Now, I know most people would die for the attention Ron gives me ... but sometimes ... I feel as though if he doesn't move away from me soon I'll do something I might regret. I might just tell him how I feel, and that CANNOT happen.  
  
You know, I think the reason I fight with him and yell at him so much is because everytime I come to close to telling him I like him I freeze, take a deep breath and convert my feelings into anger. I know it's a horrible thing to do, turn feelings of love into feelings of hate but it's the only way I know how to do things. I can't tell Ron I like him! I just can't.  
  
It's not natural to like him, I should feel the same way I do about Harry when I'm around him. I know I should feel like I'm hanging around with my brother, that's the way I feel around Harry ... but Ron. With Ron it's much much different. With Ron I get butterflies in my stomach, I melt in his sharp blue eyes, I feel like I'm going to die if he doesn't kiss me soon. But I shouldn't feel like this! I know I shouldn't! But I just can't help it.  
  
Maybe one day I'll sort through things, maybe one day I'll be able to look at Ron like a brother ... or maybe, maybe one day I'll be able to tell Ron I really do like him a LOT. I secretly wish I could tell him how I feel now, but I know I can't. Not now, not with Harry and the situation he's in, I don't want him to feel as though he's compeltely alone in the world again, alone to fight off the Dark Lord in the final battle, which is inching ever nearer, while his two best friends, the one's he would wish were there next to him, ready to fight to their death, were infact off snogging somewhere.  
  
Now don't get me wrong, Ron and I would never leave Harry at a time like that, but Harry would surely feel that way ... as though his two best friends in all the world had left him for eachother, and I will not let him think that. Even if Ron and I stopped being stubborn for just one minute, long enough to share our true feelings for eachother, we would not stop caring for Harry and worrying for Harry in every spare second of our life. He would never be alone, no matter what happend with Ron and I. But I know he wouldn't think that, he would think he was being left in his time of need, left to battle through the things The Boy Who Lived must some day do, left to struggle through stupid teenage issues we almost all had to deal with, by himself. Harry will never be by himself, because for as long as Ron and I live, he will always have a best friend to fall to, no matter what. No matter my feelings for Ron or his feelings for me.  
  
... Although it would be nice to hear Ron say 'Mione I like you.'

-Mione


	5. Wormtail's Thoughts

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.  
  
A/N : Heres another! Enjoy.

Wormtail's Thoughts 

#5 In Series  
  
No one understands, they just don't get it! I HAD to do it! I had to! You Know Who would have killed me, Sirius says he would have died for Lily and James, but HE wasn't the one who had to face that option, he would have done what I did if he had been the one in my shoes.  
  
If Lily and James trusted him with their lives why did they pick ME to be their secret keeper? Yes, that is what I want to know, if they did not think SIRIUS was the spy why didn't they make HIM secret keeper?  
  
They all thought Remus was the one passing information onto the Dark Lord but that is where they made their first mistake, they turned a blind eye to everything. It could not have been ME who was the spy, I am to weak, to shy and small, HA! They were wrong. It could not have been Sirius who was the spy, he was their loyal and trusted best friend, a bond James was to stubborn to question. But Remus! Yes, it must be him, as much as they didn't want to admit it, or wanted it to be true, they thought it was him. It was the only resonable thing, not Sirius or I, no, Remus.  
  
Lucky for him though, once Lily and James were dead and I faked my own death, framing Sirius no one had a chance to think it was Remus. He lived the next thirteen years of his life blaming the deaths of his two closest, most loving and caring friends on someone he thought was one of them, caring and loyal, Sirius. But still, even though he didn't want to believe any of it, he did! He felt lonely, his three of his best friends, murdered by the last, Sirius Black.  
  
Sirius spent thriteen years in Azkaban where all he could think about was Harry and I! He knew I'd be back for Harry Potter, the last living Potter, it was what He Who Must Not Be Named WANTED, so this is what I did. But Sirius WAS the loyal, kind, fun loving, trust worthy friend everyone had thought he was so he set out to save his best friends son, the last thing he had left in the world, Harry.  
  
To bad for him, Harry is also the last thing in the world my master needs! Unless he is to weak and the battle looks like it is leaning towards the good side, I will bring Harry to my Master so Sirius, my old friend, had better watch out.

- WormTail


End file.
